


【戈穆】参商

by Minglang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minglang/pseuds/Minglang
Summary: 辣鸡lof删我文！！四年前的文也能被它拖出来删我服了转到这儿来存个档 看到的都是有缘





	【戈穆】参商

天上的云白得有些不自然，而且厚重得似要挂不住了一般，把太阳完完全全遮挡了。正午12点，没有骄阳的多云天气给了礼拜日的人们更多慵懒的理由。上帝似乎不太满意现状。于是白云落下来变成了浪，狠狠地敲击礁石击起比云还白的水花，击出摄人心魄的声音，感觉仿佛直接拍在了面门上，堵住口鼻，难以呼吸。

戈麦斯就是在这样令人绝望的窒息感中骤然惊醒的，他花了5秒钟认清自己是在旧友借给自己的临时住所，坐落于地中海边上的独栋小屋。屋子不大，仅能装下一张床、他几个礼拜来收集的各式各样的酒瓶、以及一些比酒还醉人的回忆。

床头放着昨天才收到的信，署名是菲利普·拉姆。他不用打开也知道那个严肃认真的小个子会写些什么，凝视着信封良久他最终还是把未拆开的信狠狠塞入了床底。想到几个礼拜前米洛和托尼把烂醉如泥的自己从巴伐利亚的某个小酒馆里捞出来，托尼在酒馆后的小巷狠狠揍了自己一顿。在那些雨点般落下的拳头中他好像听到了托马斯的名字——

“马里奥，你太让我失望了！你对得起托马斯吗？！你这么作践自己你他妈的对得起他吗？！”

“呵，我对不起他。”戈麦斯苦笑着伸手擦了一把从鼻腔中流出的鲜血，“我他妈连他现在在哪儿，是死是活，跟什么人吃饭和什么人上床都不知道。是他自己走的，你问我对得起他吗？”

“你混蛋！你这个疯子！混蛋！”托尼的声音已经带了哭腔，他狠狠踹着自己，却好像乏力了一般一脚比一脚轻，最后被米洛从身后搂住轻声安慰。

“马里奥，够了吧。”米洛说道。声音镇定却带着无尽的哀伤，他定定地看着自己，目光纯净直戳到他心里。够了吧？忘了自己当时是怎么回复的，但不久后就被米洛带到了意大利，给了他一间屋子和一个月时间戒酒。

 

 

01

“在我年少的时候，当我开始在清晨意识到自己的身体变化、身边的朋友都开始议论漂亮姑娘的时候，我所有的幻想、空想、妄想却都源自于你。马里奥，你就是我的梦幻，我的神祗。”这是戈麦斯第一次在床上真正得到托马斯之后他对戈麦斯说的，刚经历完一轮高潮的托马斯眼神还有些迷离，汗水顺着眉间淌下来把浅蓝色的枕套浸出一块深蓝色的水斑。戈麦斯激动得不能自已，他只能更重更深地顶入托马斯的身体，看着身下的男孩像离了水的鱼一样不住地大张着嘴喘气，迷离的眼睛慢慢泛起雾气然后聚成晶莹的泪珠滚落。

“宝贝，你真棒。你是我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，你是我所有的情欲。”戈麦斯一边顶撞一边在身下人耳边呢喃，和他汗湿的双手十指相扣，亲吻着一起释放。

一个尚不成熟的青年的冲动总是难以克制，之后他便决定把托马斯带上一起去美国。

战后的日子并不好过，没有了枪炮的同时也没有了黄油和啤酒，天知道碌碌无为的日子耗掉了多少德意志青年基因中的干劲。但这不包括马里奥·戈麦斯。他和米洛，菲利普以及蒂姆在一家破败的小餐馆敲定了去到大洋彼岸的计划，现在看来这并不明智，但无论如何此行在当年是已然被灌注了青年全部的激情和热血的——去到发了战争财的国家，狠狠地代替德意志把金银都赚回来。这个计划显然不包括托马斯·穆勒，那个住在隔壁街区从小就是自己跟屁虫的臭小子。在他宣告他即将离开德国去开启自己的宏图伟业之后那小子就急不可耐地爬上了他的床，用青涩的身体和他交缠。

“马里奥，我从记事起就没离开过你，你不能就这么丢下我去到一个远得连梦都无法到达的地方。”

“实际上它大概是6000公里，并非远得梦也梦不到。”马里奥加快了下身的速度，“如果你足够想我，你当然可以梦到我。”然后用一记深入而用力的顶撞逼出了少年的那段情话。

他毫不意外他牵着少年出现在码头会引起好友们多大的恐慌，米洛和蒂姆都对此表示了强烈的反对，菲利普甚至毫不客气地把自己骂了个狗血淋头——

“看在上帝的份上马里奥，托马斯还没有成年，我们连自己都顾不好了不能这么贸然的把一个未成年带离德国！如果你还有半分钱的理智就应该送他回去找妈妈。”

“嘿，冷静点儿菲利普，托马斯已经快要高你一个头了，看起来你更像未成年。而且他下下个月就满17了伙计。”

“这构不成理由！你······”菲利普的话被蒂姆搭在他肩上的手打断。三个好友最终也没能阻止马里奥把托马斯带上船。甲板上站着三三两两告别的人，旁边杵着拐棍的美国佬手里杜松子酒散发着浓浓的味道，五个人都没有说话——他们并没有送行的家人可以话别。轮船刺耳的汽笛声突兀响起给落日余晖染上了点悲怆的色彩，他们不约而同地看向逐渐远离的陆地，码头变得越来越小，德国大陆的海岸线最终成为夕阳下一条金色缎带，而后消失在众人眼眸中。

托马斯从脚下的随行背包中掏出几瓶黑啤递给其他四人，在看到几人眼中的惊讶后咧嘴一笑，“巴伐利亚的黑啤是最棒的，这是我全部的珍藏了。”

米洛最先回给了他赞许的目光，马里奥不动声色的揽住他的肩膀，用另一只手拿着瓶子在背后的栏杆上磕掉了瓶盖。

“敬未来。”马里奥说。

“敬未来！”其余好友也纷纷凑上瓶子。菲利普悄悄抬头看了眼蒂姆，眼中闪动着期待的目光。

“愿未来我们都不要失了彼此。”

碰杯，饮尽。

 

02

到了美国后的日子过得意外地顺利，米洛、马里奥和托马斯进了一家汽车制造厂，而菲利普和蒂姆更是凭着几分文化底子进了当地一家不小的报社。马里奥和托马斯仍然保持着肉体关系，但他也和其他人保持着肉体关系。这样说的意思是，当时没有什么人还带着愚蠢的贞操观和单偶制思想，在不同的时间和不同的人上床太过稀松平常了。那个时候年轻人的生活无非是闲暇时踢踢球，去舞厅跳跳舞，嗑药，然后做爱。

马里奥在半梦半醒间和很多人做过，他猜想托马斯比他的数字少些，毕竟这个小家伙才度过成人礼不久。他和托马斯的身体是最契合的，他喜欢一边干托马斯一边说情话，那些他从电影里诗集里学到的美丽的语言，感谢伟大的叶慈、惠特曼和莎士比亚，他们给性爱增加了多少乐趣啊。

“宝贝，我发现你比当初强壮了不少。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“当然，每一寸都喜欢。”马里奥嘴角挑起一个玩味的笑容，然后用实际行动证明——他用嘴唇吻遍了托马斯身体的每一寸。“你是我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，你是我全部的情欲。”当然他最常念的还是这一句。

“我是说，马里奥，你喜欢我吗？你爱我吗？”

马里奥愣了一下，像失了兴致般从托马斯身上下来。“托马斯，你得明白。爱一向是最麻烦的部分，如果我们之间有什么事一定要说个清楚的话，我希望这是最后轮到的那一部分。” 

他看到托马斯眼中有了点被刺痛的神色，那让他莫名心烦，这不是那个一直跟在他身后的少年该有的神采。

“成熟点。”马里奥补充道，“晚上酒吧你来吗？”

“不了。”托马斯坐起身来凑上前在马里奥的唇上索了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“米洛说今晚给我讲他曾曾祖父的故事。精彩极了我不想错过。”

“随你。”

 

托马斯消失了几天——不是真正意义上的消失，只是他不再隔三差五的抱着枕头跑到戈麦斯的房间，放浪形骸的狂欢中也再见不到那个瘦削的身影。戈麦斯不知第几次感到不对劲是在制造厂后面的公共洗手间，他正跟一个意大利男人忘我地接吻，男人有着比托马斯还瘦削颀长的身材和柔软的腰身，屁股的手感也相当不错，但是当金发的意大利人成功解开他的皮带准备将手伸进裤中时戈麦斯感到了十分的不对劲。他一把将男人推开，没拿捏好力道让男人在洗手间的门板上装出骇人的响声。

“Fuck！你在发什么疯？！”

“你有几个伴侣？”

“什???什么？”

“性伴侣，你跟多少人做过？都是男人？还是也有女人。”

“嘿，嘿！伙计，你不是认真的吧？我们只是嗑高了在洗手间随意来上一炮而已。”

“还是已经数不清了？”

“现在都在说自由，解放懂吗？维多利亚时代早他妈过去了，谁还介意这些，我找男人来照顾我的老二可是在尊重女性。”

“呵，”马里奥捏着男人的后颈把他从隔间的门前移开，推门径自走了出去，离开前还不忘在男人已经开始搭帐篷的下身摸一把，“你还是自己照顾你的老二吧。”

走回去的路上马里奥的酒醒了不少，事实上马里奥并不常嗑药——虽然那玩意儿确实能助兴——今天更是半克也没动。来到美国大半年，他待在汽车制造厂里干着些不轻不重的活儿，安逸的生活早就把战争留下的残念洗刷干净，要在美国佬手上赚回德意志的钱这般豪言壮语也被丢到大西洋深不见底的海沟里去了。平时和厂里的兄弟们一起工作一起生活一起寻欢作乐，当然还有米洛和托马斯，周末就会到三个街区外报社后的独栋公寓和菲利普及蒂姆两人聚上一聚。这样的生活是极好的，马里奥想着，但托马斯不知不觉地成熟了不少总让他感到……意外地，沮丧。

他竟开始有点怀念那个年少时的跟屁虫，那个初尝情事在他身下流泪颤抖，近乎膜拜地说出【你就是我的梦幻，我的神祗】的青涩少年。

这不是件好事，马里奥暴躁地想着，脚步已经不由自主停在了托马斯的房间前。推开门就看见那个身影被包裹在台灯橙黄色的暖光中正低头写些什么，光晕柔和，画面静谧，深深刺痛了马里奥的眼睛。刚才的酒劲仿佛一瞬间都回到了身体里，他快步走上前拉起来不及反应的托马斯急不可耐地吻上去，唇舌交缠间仿佛要吮尽托马斯所有的精力和他们之间那些悄然发生的改变，让托马斯变回当初的臭小子。

“托马斯”他呢喃着，“我要你，我要你。”

 

03

“早上好，马里奥。”戈麦斯从香甜的梦里醒来后见到第一个画面就是披着衬衣的穆勒向他问安，穆勒坐靠在床头手里仍捧着昨晚的纸笔——戈麦斯现在看清楚了那是一个速写本，身上随意披着他的白色衬衣，戈麦斯能从侧面看到穆勒的胸腹都有了微微隆起的肌肉，精瘦的身材昭示着这个孩子到美国后确实长了不少。晨光穿透极薄的窗帘把屋子照了个通透，穆勒咧嘴笑着，一瞬间让戈麦斯有些分不清他到底是身处在陌生的国度还是大西洋那端巴伐利亚土地上某一个熟悉的房间。

“早啊，宝贝。睡得好吗？”

“啊······还不错，快来看我的画。”穆勒把速写本递到戈麦斯眼前，是一辆未完工的汽车，轮廓只是粗糙的勾勒但车轮和引擎盖尤为仔细地精雕细琢了一番，“海因克斯先生说我可以试着设计喜欢的车，他看过我的画认为我很有天赋，可以算得上业余设计师啦哈哈！他让我多画些给他看如果都能瞧得上说不定他会送我去上培训班，诶其实也不是培训班啦，但会让很专业的设计师教我，我本想让米洛和我一起······”

戈麦斯没有继续集中注意力在穆勒的喋喋不休上而是顺着那一页往前浏览起速写本，前面几页都是写粗糙的汽车设计，然后是码头上熙熙攘攘的人群和落日余晖——他无法分清是德国，还是美国，还有几页草长莺飞的风景，然后是，他。

踢球的、晒太阳的、抽着烟的、正在洗车的，以及唯一一张两个人。

他和穆勒光裸着上身相对而立，他手中白色的马克杯还是某一年穆勒亲自挑选的生日礼物，杯底刻着M＆T，两人微闭着眼鼻尖相触似要开启一个缠绵悱恻的吻。那真是让人······无法自持。

“马里奥你有在听——”穆勒的话语在眼神落在这张画上时戛然而止。戈麦斯盯着画，他盯着戈麦斯，方才晨光中道早安的和煦突然就沉浸在了一种不知名的气氛中。直到楼上传来女人压抑的呻吟和床板晃动声打破沉默。

“啊，是马克。他比较喜欢早上来一发，真是扰人······”

“画的不错。”戈麦斯今早第二次开口，“可是我不记得我这样吻过你。”

“是的你没有。”穆勒接道，话中少了刚才介绍自己设计时的雀跃。“当然我不确定你是否这样吻过别人，这是我随便画的，就是，这个画面突然就跑到了脑子里。”

“你在暗示些什么托马斯？”

“没有，我没有暗示什么。”

“我和别人上床让你不开心了吗小宝贝？别告诉我你没和其他人搞过，这算什么，给我守贞吗哈哈哈？你应该享受这里的一切宝贝，美国人，德国人，意大利人，黑人白人。不过我向你保证，你的屁股是我干过最棒的。只有傻瓜才忠于那些看不见的虚无的东西，你知道我的意思，比如说爱情什么的。”

“当然不，当然不了戈麦斯！”穆勒几乎有些恶狠狠的打断，“该享受的我一样不落，美酒美人，我都有！啊哈，而且我即将成为一个设计师。”

“这就对了。”戈麦斯伸手揉乱了穆勒的卷发，“晚上还有亚瑟他们局你会来的吧？年轻人不应该老窝在房间里。”

“或许吧，我和菲利普约好了今天去找他。”

“那就把菲利普和蒂姆一起叫来。”戈麦斯已经把自己拾掇好了，临出门前还给了穆勒一个性感得要命的飞吻。

“马里奥······”穆勒没说完的话被漆得锃亮的木门隔断了。

事情不应该是这样的，戈麦斯用力揉了揉自己的眉心。他们刚才差点就演了一出儿女情深的戏码！他和穆勒之间有点什么东西在朝着难以控制的方向发展，这种感觉太过于陌生使得习惯预料掌控的戈麦斯烦躁异常。他顺着窄窄的楼梯走下来至少听到三个房间传出了色情的喘息声，噢看看这周遭的一切谁还在乎那些情情爱爱？肾上腺素才是这些错综复杂关系的主导。穆勒也说该享受的他一样不落，他不再是那个单纯的跟屁虫少年了可不能怪自己，至少不能全部。

 

穆勒敲了五下菲利普的房门里面才传来窸窸窣窣的声音，又或许不只五下。

“菲利普你这个懒虫！不看看现在几点了！”穆勒在门外大叫。

开门的是蒂姆——只穿了一条来不及系皮带的牛仔裤，金发凌乱脸色潮红。

“呃···呃，你别告诉我你们在——”穆勒有些尴尬，“我有跟菲利普约好。”

“进来吧。”蒂姆侧身让穆勒进门没有半点‘做坏事’被别人捉住的困窘——这让穆勒更加尴尬了。

“抱歉托马斯，我们忘了时间。”菲利普给了他一个八颗牙的灿烂笑容。

“天哪这个世界已经变成了不上床就会死吗？！”

“托马斯！”拉姆瞬间瞪大了眼睛仿佛不相信这种不知定性为调侃还是恶毒的语言会从穆勒的嘴里冒出来。穆勒也意识到了自己的话有些过分了但他不知该怎么圆回去只能尴尬地抓抓头。

“听着，我知道外面风气有些不好，现在这些大学生都是怎么了。但你还小托马斯，别跟他们学坏。”

“哈！我已经成年了，再说你自己还不是······”

“不是什么？”

“和蒂姆乱来。”穆勒斟词酌句了一下，还是在好友面前把乱搞换成了文明些的词汇。

“呵，小鬼头！我和他‘乱来’是因为他是我的男朋友。”

“什么？！”这回换了穆勒瞪圆双眼。

“男朋友，恋人，随你怎么说。我唯一的爱人，我和他滚床单到天昏地暗也碍不着别人。”菲利普愉快地说着，还和为穆勒泡完咖啡回到床边的希尔德布兰交换了一个甜蜜的吻。

穆勒花了好一会才让眼睛回到正常的大小，但此时他的脸色变得不正常了。两个好友的甜蜜举动像一块巨石压在他胸上，没由来的令人喘不过气。

“这······这样啊。”穆勒端起咖啡，但颤抖的手无论如何也掩藏不了突然的反常。“恭喜你们了。我突然想到我今天有很急的事要赶回工厂，不能陪你了菲利普我改日再来。”一口气灌下温度不低的咖啡几乎是恶狠狠地把杯子拍在桌上就落荒而逃。

没错，落荒而逃。

穆勒厌恶自己，他竟然因为目睹好友的幸福而感到焦灼不适，菲利普笑着宣布【他是我唯一的爱人】时的表情就像一缕纯度极高洁净无瑕不含半丝杂质的阳光照在他身上，他脑海中那些如细菌般滋生的嫉妒都被阳光炙烤得嗤嗤作响，菲利普和蒂姆的笑容太过耀眼晃得他直流泪，泪眼模糊中所触所感都变成那个男人的影子。

“马里奥，马里奥。”穆勒用只有自己的声音低喃着，“我爱你啊。”

 

04

一切好像又回到了最初的样子，白天工作，晚上一群群有着无限精力的小伙子们就在这个城市到处看得见看不见的角落声色犬马翻云覆雨。唯一不同的是戈麦斯和穆勒再不曾清晨在一张床上醒来。

穆勒比以前更加话唠，而戈麦斯比以前更加沉默寡言。穆勒借着学习设计的名义认识了艺术学院大半的年轻人，在挥洒汗液和体液的时候和他们嚷着【解放天性才是最他妈伟大的艺术！】戈麦斯不知不觉的成了方圆十里所有女人的梦中情人——当然也有男人也说不定——她们用一本正经的语气说着“喔你看看他的腹股沟，这是我见过最棒的。”“德国男人是最性感的，他们在床上简直不知疲倦。”

戈麦斯生日的晚上汽车制造厂的单身汉们自发的组织起了派对，仓库被改造成玩乐的天堂，破旧车胎和引擎盖上坐满了各式烈酒和穿着妖娆的女人。

穆勒借故错开了米洛、拉姆和希尔德布兰，他不想好友们发现他和戈麦斯有什么不对劲。他知道米洛习惯早睡，拉姆和希尔德布兰工作比较规律也不会待整晚所以刻意等到深夜三个好友都离开后才慢吞吞地进入派对。穆勒一走进仓库就看到了戈麦斯，他端坐在沙发上头顶是不知谁装饰的仿真槲寄生，看到穆勒后嘴角勾起一个意味不明的笑容，两条长腿伸到面前的矮几上交叠，方才绅士般的坐姿立刻变了样。穆勒一动不动地盯着戈麦斯揽过旁边的黑发女人深吻，吻完还朝着穆勒的方向缓慢地、仔细地舔了舔上唇。

他这个恶魔，明明是如此淫靡的举动他却好像做弥撒般目光坚定，甚至有些恬不知耻的虔诚。马里奥·戈麦斯这个恶魔！

穆勒看到戈麦斯大笑着把脸埋到那个陌生女人的脖颈处，他感到恶心但他动弹不得，他想转身离开却不自主撞进背后宽阔的胸膛。背后的男人在他耳边说着调笑的话手从他衣服的下摆探进来，也许是马克，或者别的什么人谁管他。他的眼睛死死地盯着远处的戈麦斯，黑发女人已经走开了，但是又来了三个他不认识的人坐在戈麦斯身边，他们拿着啤酒碰杯、说笑、豪饮。

穆勒把身后的男人拽到身前来和他接吻，戈麦斯将口中的酒用嘴渡到身边人的嘴里，但两人都盯着对方。

两人就像在斗法一般，和彼此身边的人交换一个又一个淫靡的吻，把身体最柔软的部分铺开给别人，却用最锐利的目光注视着对方。他们用目光舔舐彼此，眉眼交接间似将猎豹带着倒刺的舌头在对方身上逡巡而过。戈麦斯身旁的女人伸腿跨坐在戈麦斯身上一下挡住了他的目光，但下一刻他就推开女人站了起来，他灌下半瓶啤酒后狠狠把酒瓶摔碎在脚下大声宣布：“嘿！嘿我说，今天的酒我全包了。所有人都给我喝个痛快！”说完便拎起方才被推开的女人头也不回的消失在穆勒的视野中。

穆勒突然像泄了气般失掉了所有走进来前给自己鼓的劲儿。想要在戈麦斯面前证明的连自己也不知是什么的东西现在都变得廉价而可笑，巨大仓库中众人的狂欢冷雨一样砸着他的脸他的心，这简直太可怕了，这么大的地方这么多的人，有无数人可以和他一度春宵但却没有人能温暖他的心。没有人，没有人可以，除了马里奥·戈麦斯。

但是这个唯一的人，却不肯施舍他哪怕一点点温度，这简直可怕极了。

身旁的男人吻遍他所有还露在衣料外面的部分后已经顺利解开了他的皮带，穆勒推开男人就往外跑。室外比室内要安静得多，盛夏的空气即使是在午夜也令人闷热难耐，他奔跑着逃开仓库像要逃出一个可怕的梦魇，三步并做两步跑上楼把楼梯踏的咚咚作响最终却在离戈麦斯的房间十几米远的转角处停了下来。

他该怎么去敲响戈麦斯的门，明知道戈麦斯会把自己的爱当成最麻烦的部分，明知道两人的交缠从一开始就是怀着不一样的心情。他要怎么做到带着最脆弱最虔诚的心去吮吸罂粟只为它带给自己那一时的欢愉。

纵然能够做到，他也承受不来欢愉过后花朵又在别人怀里开得更艳。

 

“米洛！米洛开门！”穆勒带着一丝恶毒的任性开始敲米洛的房门。“米洛我喝醉了，快开门！”

“哦天托马斯，你怎么喝到现······”穿着睡衣的米洛话还没说完就被穆勒压在门上吻了起来。

“唔·····托马····放开我托马斯！”米洛摁着穆勒的肩膀拉开两人距离，斥责的话被穆勒闪着泪光的双眸堵在了唇边。

“不是的，不是只有马里奥才可以。”穆勒望着米洛的脸低喃，双眼却好像穿透米洛望向了未知的地方。他反反复复地说这一句，话里的哭腔越来越浓。

“不是只有他才可以······”

“你就继续骗自己吧。”声音从身后传来把穆勒吓了一跳。转身就看到汽车厂未来的继承人穿着和米洛相似的睡袍一脸恨铁不成钢地望向自己。

“托尼，你怎么······”

“托马斯，你没醉，你比谁都清醒。你要还是个男人的话就自己去解决你们之间的事！”

沉默。

他站在两人中间不知所措，努力抑制眼中的泪水可是还是鼻头泛酸得一塌糊涂。不知道是怎么和两人告别的，穆勒拖着沉重的脚步一步步靠近那个熟悉的房间，还有十米，五米，自己曾千百次驻足的房间传出女人放荡的笑和戈麦斯低沉的喘息击溃了穆勒最后一丝防线。他靠着墙根蹲下，大张着嘴嗓子里却挤不出一丝声音，他想任性地大哭，像儿时踢球摔伤后用嚎哭来吸引戈麦斯的注意，这样戈麦斯就会不管在球场的哪个角落都立刻飞奔过来把他搂在怀里告诉他男子汉可不许这样。他又想头也不回地走开，像个潇洒的浪子一般吧失落留在最深的夜，可他都做不到，他最终也只是把头埋在臂弯里蹲了好久好久。

马里奥，我们要的注定不一样。

 

05

生日会后过了三天，也许是四天。穆勒就踏上了前往伦敦的客船去学习真正的设计。希尔德布兰被十几年不见的母亲一纸家信召回德国继承家族的葡萄酒庄。米洛默默地为几人定了回国的船票，来的时候是五个人，回去的时候也是五个人——只不过托马斯变成了自己身边的小少爷，有一半德国血统的汽车厂继承人对自己动了真情还坚决要和自己回德国显然是让他始料未及的，可那又能怎么样呢？爱情本来就无法说清，他看着独自站在船头的戈麦斯不着痕迹地叹了口气，伸手将身旁的托尼·克罗斯搂得更紧。还好，我们都能及时的看清自己的心。

离开时众人踌躇满志，即使是伴着快要沉入海底的落日也有着一派愉悦淡然。归国时轮船驶进了朝霞中，可各怀心事的几人却无法把氛围弄得更轻松些。米洛一手提着行李箱一手握着托尼走下船，远处拉姆的尖叫声瞬间扯住了两人的神经。

“蒂姆！蒂姆！！该死的你们放开我！”

“菲利！”

米洛和戈麦斯一前一后赶到拉姆身边就见到拉姆和希尔德布兰被几个黑衣人分别架住，看到有帮手人群中又窜出四五个穿着一样的人挡在他们跟前。

“蒂姆少爷即将继承酒庄，你们肮脏的关系就到此为止了。”为首的说完架着希尔德布兰的几个壮汉迅速将人塞到一旁的车中，拉姆的喊叫在雨点般落下的拳脚里变得越来越小，码头喧哗，拉姆鼻青脸肿抱头痛哭成了他们最后的噩梦。

 

拉姆无头苍蝇般的寻找历经了几百个日夜最终葬送在了柏林刺骨的严冬，没有人知道在满心绝望的漫漫长夜里他是如何想念那个曾经和他紧紧相拥的人。这个小个子敛起了许多笑脸现在成为柏林警局最年轻的警探之一，当然这都是后话了。与拉姆结束消沉迅速振作同时开启的是马里奥·戈麦斯对托马斯·穆勒疯狂的想念。圣诞夜里喝得微醺的拉姆横躺在沙发上对他说：“我想念他，马里奥你知道吗？我发了疯地想念他。姓希尔德布兰的混蛋！他就是给我来一封信也好啊···马里奥，马里奥，天知道我有多想他，可是我不能再这样下去了。”拉姆眼中含泪，嘴角却挂着笑，表情复杂令人辨不清悲喜。那个午夜拉姆灵魂里最坚强不屈的那部分又重新回到了他的身体中，但戈麦斯却仿佛被抽走了什么，他的眼泪如洪水泄了闸般奔涌而出，长久以来他不敢承认不敢提及的秘密被拉姆湖蓝色的目光狠狠从心底挖掘出来，他对托马斯·穆勒的爱意像被施了魔法的豆角一样肆意滋长。他曾经不太理解穆勒看向他的目光有多少炽热的深意，可他现在非常他妈的确定，几乎比任何时候都确定，他老早老早以前就爱上穆勒了，而也是他自己亲手摧毁了他所爱的事物——穆勒看向他时眼中那星星般闪烁的爱恋。

戈麦斯认真地对着好友们宣布他会把穆勒带回来后就独自一人离开了柏林，天知道他在失去穆勒的消息两年多以后要怎么在浩渺的欧洲大陆寻回他的珍宝。气萧神索中他选择了回巴伐利亚，然后开始醉得不省人事。只有在醉时他才更清晰地意识到穆勒有多么深刻地融入了他的血脉、他的骨髓，生生死死梦里梦外都无法遗忘。而他对穆勒的想念会一辈子跟着他呼吸。

 

 

戈麦斯他顺着栈道走到海边，意大利的天真是太蓝了啊！他把屋里各式各样的空酒瓶串成串一个接一个抛到了海里，等他们全都漂得看不见之后才慢慢踱回小屋。细碎的沙子碾磨着脚底，虽然太阳被云层挡住但它倾泄出的温度还是把沙滩都烘得暖洋洋的，踩在脚下让整个人都感到舒服极了。然后他看到了站在木屋前的旧友，米洛、托尼、拉姆，还有——天杀的！蒂姆·希尔德布兰！他奔跑过去拥抱他们，轮到希尔德布兰时狠狠地把人勒在臂弯里捶了两拳。

“喂！轻点，你这个疯子。”拉姆在旁边嚷嚷道，语气又回到多年前那个天真活泼的小松鼠那样。

“见到你们真好。”戈麦斯由衷地说。

“兄弟，我们也是。”希尔德布兰回道。戈麦斯这才细细打量起多年未见的好友，蓄起胡子显得成熟了不少，一头金发还是如初般耀眼，最重要的是——他看了一眼希尔德布兰身侧笑得一脸幸福的小个子，他已经很久很久没有在拉姆脸上看到这么生动的表情了——他们彼此所珍视的东西，都还没变。

“蒂姆费了很大劲才回到我身边。”拉姆说，“幸好我当时没有找他找到死或者胡乱和女人结婚什么的。”

“是呀，要是我回来看到有一群小崽子叫你爸爸那该多······”

“哎呀，你别打岔！”

“······“

“马里奥，我的意思是说。”拉姆努力地组织了一下语言，”好好生活，不要放弃。你应该努力让自己变得更好，只要有希望一切都会好起来的。“

戈麦斯看着眼前认真得几乎有些局促的好友，发自内心的笑了。

他们隔天就回了柏林。熟悉的人，熟悉的街景，但恍若隔世。

戈麦斯搬回曾经和好友们一起住的房子——当然现在是他一个人，臭不要脸的混蛋们都成双成对另觅爱巢了。托尼现在已经是小有成就的成功商人了，米洛协助他打理事业。希尔德布兰将家族葡萄酒庄的总部设在了柏林，戈麦斯不知道他是如何对抗家族最终赢得酒庄寻回拉姆，但他猜想那一定是场不容易的仗。拉姆穿着笔挺的警察制服在城市各处打击犯罪除暴安良。

我也该重新开始了啊，戈麦斯想。

生日会的晚上戈麦斯亲手开了五瓶黑啤一一递到好友们手中。

“敬未来。”戈麦斯说。但下一刻酒瓶就从手中滑落撞击在地上发出清脆声响，他看到他日思夜想的人站在门口，连空气中都带了些风尘仆仆的味道。

“对不起，我来晚了。”托马斯·穆勒如是说。

 

06

托马斯托马斯托马斯——

上天垂怜我，这一刻的重逢一定用尽了我一生的运气。

他亲吻他，虔诚地、绝望地、小心翼翼地献上一个如天鹅绒般清薄的吻。

他拥抱他，一如多年前那个他生涩而勇敢的夜晚。他将他抵在门上用黄油般温润的声音和威士忌般刚烈的肉体包裹他，他像一个信徒一样膜拜他的身体。

“托马斯，托马斯，我错得多么彻底。“戈麦斯贴着穆勒的发际呢喃，他不敢相信还能再一次拥有这个男人，这个多年前捧着他的脸奉他为神祗为梦幻的人，”你原谅我吗？你原谅我吗？我的牧师。”

穆勒在他面耳边笑了。

“当然了马里奥，我爱你啊！”

戈麦斯紧紧抿着唇，无声而剧烈地哽咽着。托马斯，我说过只有傻瓜才忠于那些虚无的东西，只有傻瓜才忠于爱情，我错了，我才是世界上最愚蠢的人。戈麦斯伏在穆勒身上更加剧烈地哽咽，怀中温度把他记忆里沉淀了多年的东西搅乱，它们记忆翻飞着，那一刻怆然知晓，多么幸运而难得，穆勒从来没变，他从始至终一直一直坚定地爱着自己。

从很多年前巴伐利亚的小镇相识，到童年挥洒汗水的球场，到少年时交付身体的温床，到远走他乡，到伤害，到漫漫长夜，到离别，到这一天的蓦然重逢。任性冷漠犯浑不成熟的都是自己，而不论道路多么艰难，兜兜转转，人事起伏，穆勒竟然从来从来都不曾放弃爱他。

戈麦斯吮吻着穆勒的唇瓣，下身缓慢的进入他，用一种近乎虔诚的姿态和无与伦比的耐心。

“托马斯，我爱你，我也爱你。”他深深撞进穆勒的身体。

我只有用未来才能一点一滴偿还你千百个日日夜夜都仍旧鲜活的那不曾褪色的，爱。

 

\--THE END--


End file.
